


Carry It to the Grave

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [42]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther had a lot of time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry It to the Grave

**Title:** Carry It to the Grave  
 **Prompt:** Uther  
 **Word Count:** 228  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Uther  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Summary:** Uther had a lot of time to think. 

** Carry It to the Grave **  
Uther had a lot of time to think sitting in the chair at the window of his chambers. He was a broken man with a lifetime full of regrets. 

Once he was a young man. He was the warrior that took Camelot from Caerleon. He was the man that won the hand of the beautiful Ygraine. He was the strong king that ruled his kingdom. But that was once upon a time. Now he was the broken man with regrets.

Uther had hurt those people he valued most. He regretted his part in the death of his friend Gorlois. He regretted his affair with his friend’s wife, Vivianne that resulted in the child that had given him so much grief. 

His daughter, Morgana, was the cross that he bore for that betrayal. In the end, Morgana paid him back for that betrayal with one of her own. That was what broke his heart more than anything. 

He regretted not being more of a father to Arthur. The son he dearly wanted cost his dear Ygraine her life.  He regretted not being able to love her son the way he should have. He tried to raise a king and he forgot about the boy. 

He sat waiting for death because it was surely coming. It came for everyone, even those without the regrets he carried deep in his soul.   


End file.
